Toku (TV network)
| owner = Olympusat | key people = Tristan Leostar (content aggregator) | slogan = Live the action | country = United States | language = English | broadcast area = United States Canada | affiliates = | headquarters = West Palm Beach, Florida | former names = Funimation Channel (2005–2015) Olympusat, Inc. Owns & Operates FUNimation Channel | replaced by names = | sister names = | timeshift names = | web = | cable serv 1 = Available on most cable systems | cable chan 1 = Channel slots vary on each provider | adsl serv 1 = AT&T U-verse| | adsl chan 1 = Channel 1484 (HD) | adsl serv 2 = Claro | adsl chan 2 = Channel 1120 (HD) | adsl serv 3 = Frontier FiOS| | adsl chan 3 = Channel 262 (HD) | online serv 1 = Amazon Video | online chan 1 = www.amazon.com | online serv 2 = go90 | online chan 2 = www.go90.com}} Toku (stylized as TOKU) is an American pay television network dedicated to broadcast anime and Asian live-action programming. It is owned by Olympusat. Formerly known as Funimation Channel, it adopted its current name on 31 December 2015, after Funimation ended their partnership with Olympusat. As such, Toku has not aired any Funimation titles since 1 January 2016. Tristan Leostar is the content aggregator for the Toku network. History As Funimation Channel Funimation Channel started out as a syndicated block on Colours TV, one of OlympuSAT’s affiliate networks. Programs during this era were Dragon Ball, Negima!, Kodocha, The Slayers, Blue Gender, Kiddy Grade, Fruits Basket, Case Closed and Yu Yu Hakusho. The block was later discontinued in favor for a more successful expansion on subscription television. On 1 May 2008, Funimation Channel became a 24-hour English-dubbed anime subscription network; the second of its kind in North America (following A.D. Vision's Anime Network). Olympusat was chosen as the exclusive distributor of Funimation Channel. The service originally was available to a few cities via digital terrestrial television and was temporary-only as the channel was trying to gain a foothold in the already-crowded pay television landscape. In May 2009, Funimation Channel continued its expansion on subscription providers launching on Comcast's VOD platform and offering two services - Free on demand and PPV on demand. The PPV VOD offers viewers a chance to watch titles prior to their DVD release. Movies and packaged specials were available at US$3.00 each while episodes are available at US$1.00 each. As of 27 September 2010, Funimation launched an HD feed alongside existing VOD services. On 16 February 2012, Verizon announced that it will drop Funimation Channel and Bridges TV from its Verizon FiOS service "on, or after 15 March" due to "very low viewership". In response to reaction from its customers, Verizon returned Funimation Channel via VOD. Channel 262 remains on the FiOS system operated by Frontier Communications in some ex-Verizon territories.Frontier FiOS TV channel lineup Cablevision's Optimum TV recently launched FUNimation Channel On Demand in the NY/NJ/CT Tri-State area. Adding this MSO increased FUNimation Channel's footprint to over 40 million households nationwide. Funimation Channel's programming came from Funimation, Viz Media, Nozomi Entertainment and the now-defunct Central Park Media and Enoki Films USA. As Toku On 8 December 2015, it was reported that the channel would change its name to Toku on 31 December 2015 and would start broadcasting live-action, grindhouse and independent Asian movies. It was subsequently announced, on 15 December 2015, that Funimation would end its partnership with Olympusat and relaunch Funimation Channel sometime in 2016. On 14 March 2016, Olympusat announced a localised version of Toku in Latin America, named Toku Español. However, until November 2018, the channel is yet to be launched in the region. On July 2016, it was announced that Toku was going to be launched in the FlixFling streaming service by early 2017, but to date, that never happened. On 8 June 2017, it was announced that Toku is available on Amazon Channels as a streaming service for members of Amazon Prime, offering channel content on demand for US$4.00 per month, after a 7-day free trial. On 23 August 2017, Consolidated Communications added Toku on its channel line-up. On 22 May 2018, Toku launches a beta version of its new streaming service WatchTOKU.com for the United States and Canada, which includes channel content and future releases, as well as embedded forums. The service, powered by Vimeo, costs either US$4.00 per month or US$40.00 per year. This is Toku's official debut outside the United States, being available for the first time in Canada. Toku's programming comes from Media Blasters, Tsuburaya Productions, MonoFilm Sales and other anime and movie licensors. Availability The linear channel is available on AT&T U-verse, Claro Puerto Rico, Hotwire Communications, Consolidated Communications, Sjobergs Inc., IFiber Communications and OptiLink; its HD feed was launched on 27 September 2010. The VOD service is available on Optimum, Xfinity, Vubiquity, Frontier FiOS and Armstrong. The VOD service was previously available on Charter Communications and Massilion. The channel is available in streaming through its WatchToku.com streaming service, as well as its Amazon Prime and Go90 channels. Programming Anime series Current * Girl's High * Gakuen Heaven: Boy's Love Hyper * Green Green * Jubei Chan: Secret of the Lovely Eyepatch * Juden Chan * Ladies versus Butlers! * Night Head Genesis * Princess Princess * Ramen Fighter Miki * Rio: Rainbow Gate! * Strawberry Panic! * Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars * Yosuga no Sora * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Yamibou * After School Midnighters (short series) * Darkness Boy Santa * Kowabon * Cheer or Sneer, Mr. Deer? * World War Blue * Queen's Blade: Wandering Warrior * The Ultraman Upcoming * Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny * Genshiken * Dojin Work * Kujibiki Heart Former * .hack//Quantum * A Certain Magical Index * A Certain Scientific Railgun * Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero * Appleseed XIII * Assassination Classroom * Attack on Titan * Aquarion * Aquarion Evol * Aria the Scarlet Ammo * B Gata H Kei * Baccano! * Baka and Test * Baki the Grappler * Bamboo Blade * Basilisk * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad * Ben-To * Big Windup! * Black Blood Brothers * Black Butler * Black Cat * Black Lagoon * Blassreiter * Blood-C * Blue Gender * Boogiepop Phantom * Burst Angel * Buso Renkin * C * Case Closed * Casshern Sins * Cat Planet Cuties * Chaos;Head (anime) * Chobits * Chrome Shelled Regios * Claymore * Code: Breaker * Corpse Princess * D.Gray-man * D-Frag! * Danganronpa * Darker Than Black * Deadman Wonderland * Devil May Cry * Dragon Age * Dragon Ball ** Dragon Ball Z ** Dragon Ball GT ** Dragon Ball Z Kai * Dragonaut: The Resonance * Eden of the East * El Cazador de la Bruja * Ergo Proxy * Eureka Seven * Eureka Seven: AO * Fafner in the Azure * Fairy Tail * Fractale * Freezing * Fruits Basket * Full Metal Panic! * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu * Future Diary * Ga-Rei-Zero * Galaxy Railways * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo * Good Luck Girl! * Gungrave * Gunslinger Girl * Haganai * Haré+Guu * Heaven's Lost Property * Hero Tales * Heroic Age * Hetalia * High School DxD * His and Her Circumstances * Honey and Clover * Hunter × Hunter (1999) * Hyperdimension Neptunia * Ikki Tousen * Is This a Zombie? * Jormungand * Jyu-Oh-Sei * Kamisama Kiss * Karneval * Kaze no Stigma * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple * Kiddy Grade * Kodocha * Lucky Star * Last Exile ** Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing * Level E * Linebarrels of Iron * Maken-ki! * Michiko and Hatchin * Monster * MoonPhase * Mushishi * My Bride Is a Mermaid * Nabari no Ou * Nana * Negima! Magister Negi Magi * Ninja Nonsense * Oh! Edo Rocket * Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi * Ouran High School Host Club * Pandalian * Peach Girl * Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom * Ping Pong * Princess Jellyfish * Revolutionary Girl Utena * RideBack * Robotics;Notes * Samurai 7 * Samurai Champloo * Sankarea * Sasami: Magical Girls Club * School Rumble * Sekirei * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings * Serial Experiments Lain * Shakugan no Shana * Shangri-La * Shigurui: Death Frenzy * Shiki * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars * Slayers ** Slayers Evolution-R ** Slayers Next ** Slayers Revolution ** Slayers Try * Solty Rei * Soul Eater * Spice and Wolf * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning * Suzuka * Tenchi Muyo! GXP * Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar * Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode * The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes * The Sacred Blacksmith * To * Tokyo Ghoul * Transformers: Armada * Trinity Blood * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle * Witchblade * xxxHolic * Yu Yu Hakusho Live-action series * Shinobi Girl * TOKU Talk * Ultraman Max * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman Neos * Ultraman Nexus * Ultraseven X * Flesh for the Beast: Tsukiko's Curse * The Shaolin Warriors * Neo Ultra Q * Project X * Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle * Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle * Guardian * Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey * Angels * The Legendary Outlaw * Ultraman Leo * Hot Girl * Gridman the Hyper Agent * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Gaia * Ultraman Ginga S * Samurai Cat * Ultraman Mebius * Amazing Detective Di Renjie 2 * Ultraman Cosmos * The Complex * Ghost Theater * Ultraman X * The Chronicle Of A Tai-Chi Master * Ultraman Orb * Mirrorman Upcoming * Amazing Detective Di Renjie 3 * Young Sherlock Anime films * After School Midnighters * Mazinkaiser SKL * Bayonetta: Bloody Fate * Blood-C: The Last Dark * Eden of the East: Paradise Lost * Eden of the East: The King of Eden * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone * Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance * Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth * Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess * Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos * Grave of the Fireflies * King of Thorn * Kite * Kite Liberator * Mass Effect: Paragon Lost * Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror * Origin: Spirits of the Past * Revolutionary Girl Utena: The Movie * Sengoku Basara: The Last Party * Shakugan no Shana: The Movie * Summer Wars * Tales of Vesperia * Tenchi the Movie: Tenchi Muyo in Love * Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness * Trigun: Badlands Rumble * Urusei Yatsura: Beautiful Dreamer * Vexille Live-action films * 009-1: The End of the Beginning * Alien vs Ninja * Arcana (2013 film) * Bang Rajan 2 * Battle of Demons * Battle of Demons 2 * Battle of Demons 3 * Black Rat * Creepy Hide & Seek * Death Bell 2: Bloody Camp * Death Blog * Death on Live Streaming * Death Kappa * Death Trance * Deep in the Jungle * Eko Eko Azarak: The First Episode of Misa Kuroi * Female Convict Scorpion (2008 film) * Friday Killer * Gallants * Ghost Day * Ghost Mother * Goemon * Meat Grinder * Grotesque * Hansel & Gretel (2007 film) * Hanuman: The Monkey Warrior * Hair Extensions * Heaven and Hell * Henge * Higanjima: Escape from Vampire Island * Horror Mansion: The Blind * Ichi * Kamui Gaiden * Karate Girl * Kunoichi Hunters * Kwaidan * Nightfall * Oh My Ghost * Oh My Ghost 2 * Oh My Ghost 3 * Outerman * Pahuyut Fighting Beat * Perng Mang: The Haunted Drum * Lady Ninja: Reflections of Darkness * Legendary Amazons * Little Big Soldier * Ring of Curse * Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky * Robogeisha * Saturday Killer * Stool Piegon * Shinobi Girl: The Movie * Siyama: Village of Warriors * Spicy Robbery * Sukima Onna * Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist * Still * Suzune Evolution * Tajomaru * Tomio * The Assassins * The Eight Inmortals in School II * The Legend Is Born – Ip Man * The Machine Girl * The King of Fighters * The Intruder * Ichi The Killer * The Legend of Sudsakorn * The Possession in Japan * The Rascals * The Sisters * The Tiger Blade * The Treasure Hunter * Tokyo Gore Police * Tokyo Gore School * Train of the Dead * Unborn Child * Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Armored Darkness * Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Reverse * Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Hikari Saga * Vampire Girl vs. Frankenstein Girl * War of the Arrows * Wu Dang * Yakuza Weapon * Yakuza: Like a Dragon * Young Gun In The Time * Zomvideo * Zombodian OVAs * Ai no Kusabi * Holy Knight * Shamanic Princess * Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation * Black Lagoon OVA: Roberta's Blood Trail * Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts OVA: Matsuri * Gunslinger Girl -II Teatrino- OVA * Hellsing Ultimate * Project A-ko * Project A-ko: Cinderella Rhapsody * Project A-ko: Final * Project A-ko: Plot of the Daitokuji * Project A-ko: Vs. Series * Record of Lodoss War * Roujin Z * School Rumble OVA: Extra Class * Shakugan no Shana OVA: S * Shakugan no Shana OVA: SP * Tsubasa Spring Thunder Chronicles * Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations References External links *Official website Category:American television networks Category:Anime television